I Won't Give Up
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: Post-Giant war. Annabeth and Percy are scarred from Tartarus. Annabeth is having trouble to accept and cope, especially with the nightmares. All she wants is to be free from it all. Now what does Percy think about that? Mention of suicide. I've decided to make this a three-shot because I love it too much. :D
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: This is ... yeah. Just enjoy. Some pretty vague mention of suicide. Enjoy!_**

**_Inspired by:_**  
**_- I won't give up by Jason Mraz- (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG! OR JASON MRAZ!)_**

Annabeth didn't feel safe. Everywhere she looked, a monster was lurking or an evil waiting. It felt as though she was alone in the world and she had to defeat the darkness on her own.

Except her Percy. It felt good to say that he was hers and hers alone.

That he would always be there to tell her that it was okay. He understood her after going with her to Tartarus and back. He knew what she meant when she said the shadows were closing in on her or when she shrieked at a small daddy longlegs spider. But even though she wanted to believe that it was enough, the nightmares just came back and every day , she feels her sanity slip away a tad bit more. No one could save her from that.

She writhed in her bed, screaming in the most heartbroken voice while Malcolm stood over her , trying to wake her up. Just as he was about to try out his plan, Percy ran through the door and Annabeth shot up from the bed beads of sweat trailing along her forehead.

"Percy? Are you there?" she gasped breathless as though she had run thousands of miles just to wake up from her dream.

He lurched forward and embraced Annabeth as she sobbed into his arms. Soon enough though, the two weren't crying and Annabeth just stayed still, contemplating in Percy's arms.

Annabeth broke the silence first.

"We can end it." she cried out.

Percy's reaction was immediate as though they've had this conversation before and his green eyes were blazing.

"No. You are not taking your own life." he concluded.

"It's my wish." she stated defiantly and Percy snorted humourlessly.

"Your death wish." he muttered under his breath.

"Yes it is." she snapped.

Percy breathed deeply as though he were trying to keep his temper under control. He opened and closed his mouth numerous times, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the perfect words.

"I won't give up on you. I can't let you slip away from me." he whispered. His eyes became a dark, dull green.

"But, Per-" she started to say but was cut off by a desperate Percy.

"Please don't Annabeth. No. We are not ending our own lives. We've come this far. I'm not going any further without you." he pleaded.

"I-I can't bear the dreams anymore, Percy." she muttered, fearfully.

"I'll keep them away." he said, pulling Annabeth closer as if this could protect her from any danger.

"With what?" she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of Percy's shirt.

"With my bare hands, of course." Percy grinned.

AN: Did you like it? PLEASE R&R! And yes, I did steal the ending from divergent/insurgent. It was just too cute for me to remove, you know? I've also decided to make it a three-shot!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I figured that these chapters will have a few songs I get inspiration from. The ones here are: -Lego House by Ed Sheeran-A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**  
**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Favorites and followed! I love you! ( insert many hearts here) **

**Ha.**

**Here it is!**

Annabeth's body was sprawled on the bed. Her form deteriorated and her eyes clenched shut. She was facing sideways at the opposite side of the bed, with her hands outstretched while she was desperately trying to smooth down the sheets. She let her hand run over the surface of the sheet.

She was preparing for his return. He came every night at midnight and left at sunrise. It was the only thing that she really felt was important.

But she still hated the arrangement.

Hadn't she proved herself worthy to live peacefully?

Apparently not.

She wanted him. Desperately . She felt her heart warm considerably as she felt another presence arrive.

He was here.

"Percy?" she whispered.

"I'm here." was the answer. "Always have been, always will."

"Will you leave again this time?"

"... I have to. You know that. I'm sorry, if I had a choice I wouldn't leave you."

"..."

"You don't believe me?"

This was their conversation each night. Each night, the same conversation. Repeating over and over again.

They never tired of it it though. They never tire of telling each other how much they love the other. This night wasn't any different. It ended with the same words.

"P-Please don't leave me. I can't bear to see you leave."

"... You know it isn't my choice, Wise Girl... We're lucky we're still able to see each other."

"Not necessarily see."

The son of Poseidon chuckled. "You get what I mean."

"..."

"..."

"I love you." she whispered,streams of tears leaving marks on her face. She choked on her tears, "Please don't leave. Please. I-I can't stay here and just wait for you every night. I just can't Percy."

There was a pause , just like every other night.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and kissed her wrinkled forehead softly. "For putting you through this."

She started to sob even louder.

"I-It's not your fault Percy."

He stood up reluctantly as the sun started to rise.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." he whispered to her.

He walked out slowly not looking at her as she cried out for him to stay.

He couldn't look back because he wouldn't be able to leave if he did. If he looked back, all he saw was a pair of dazzling grey eyes, even in her old age. But the beautiful grey eyes were rimmed tears.

Like any other night, he turned back and stared at her. She couldn't see him anymore. "I think I love you better now." he sang softly.

He clenched his eyes shut and imagined. When he opened them again, a letter was placed and folded neatly on the side table.

He looked down longingly at the girl wrapped in tear-stained bed sheets.

He loved her.

The girl who cried to sleep every night. Who did nothing but wait for her dead fiancée every day and be with him every night. She who never moved on. Never forget him or rejected him. She stayed faithful. And he was grateful for tha-

The clock struck 6:59 in the morning and he gritted his teeth in immense pain as he felt the experience of being tortured again.

This happened every year, a few days before his death anniversary. The torture started at 6:59 on August 1 and stopped on August 18 at 12:00 midnight. The day he finally let go. He looked down at Annabeth for the last time and sighed.

He prayed to every deity that she would be able to go through the next 18 days peacefully.

This was the 80th time he did so. And that meant she had been waiting for 80 she would wait for a thousand more. If it meant an eternity with him.

**AN: Did you guys like it? I did. *creepers smile* Hehe. Review! And suggestions are good too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: People reading this, I'm asking you now. Can you review? Do you like it? Blahhhhhh. Anyway. Thanks for the two people who reviewed the last 2 chapters and hi, PercabethAlways99!Mogshawn, olo(guest) and Kendra Sorenson! I think that's your pen name. 0_0 well anyway, leave a review and this is the last chapter! Enjoy! **

**Songs I used for inspiration: Home is In Your Eyes- Greyson Chance**

Annabeth felt like she was flying.

Her eyes were wide open as she felt herself being ripped from her body... then simply floating without a care in the world.

She looked down at herself and gasped. She didn't look the same. She looked like she was 17, all those years ago... when he died.

She felt the elated sensation in her body deflate as images of his death flashed through her mind. They were still as vivid as ever.

It didn't help.

She felt the force moving her faster to... wherever they were going. She braced herself. The speed made her feel as though her skin was being peeled off.( not exactly skin , since she wasn't alive)

She felt whatever force that was leading her on slow and eventually come to a stop. She grunted annoyed as she felt herself being thrown carelessly to the ground.

She looked around her and felt her heart beat faster.

She was in the Underworld. She was here. He was here. They were finally going to be felt herself get giddier as she was being judged. She didn't even listen to what they were saying. She was too busy thinking of her green-eyed boyfriend.

She spared a glance towards Elysium and let a small smile grace her features. "I'm coming for you Percy. Just you wait." she whispered.

**-Last Chapter!-**

She was in front of the gate of Elysium. She squinted and saw a figure leaning against the edge of the gate. He heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched as she saw a mop of messy , yet beautiful black hair. He didn't looked tortured, he looked happy (and handsome) ,but lost. As though he were missing something. She grinned. "Still as perfect as ever, Percy." she muttered to herself.

She cried out in happiness, "Percy!" she hollered. "I'm here!"

The boy's head turned to her and she ran forward at the sight of two dazzling green eyes sparkling back at her. She met him midway since they both ran to meet each other.

She was immediately enveloped in Percy's warmth. She felt a single tear trail down her cheek.

"I'm here." he whispered.

"I'm here." she whispered and she looked up into his sea green eyes and for a second, an image of an ordinary day at camp flashed into her mind and she smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes. Green on Gray.

Both said it so quietly , so that only the two of them could hear.

_"And we're together." _

**AN: I finished this quite quickly. :) Not a lot of readers, but you know I enjoyed writing it. :) Enjoy an review! I hoped you liked it, but this is the last chapter! Review! They still make me happy! **


End file.
